Fosters home for the disrespectoids/transcript
fosters home for imaginary friends move to pouchville(including mac and his family but they live in a house on cherrybrod lane) the fosters including the imaginary friends move to toid street but little do they know that the doids are their next door neighbors one day bloo and mac go for a walk in their new town but bloo thinks he saw someting(mac...did you see something) so bloo ran home and saw the figure again so he went to that house(the doids house) as orlando bloo then when he rang the door bell he saw a girl (bobbysue) and says "Hello I'm orlando bloo and I want to take out your trash"(when he really wanted to find the figures) and frankie finds orlando bloo and sue asked if she knows him and frankie says yes "hes my uhhhh" orlando bloo says "I'm her boyfriend" and frankie leaves with orlando bloo back to fosters and bloo tells mac that he swear he saw a figure (I swear it I saw it with my own two eyes) then bloo hears a voice "I like choclate milk" it was cheese the next day while mac was at pouchville elementrey bloo was at fosters eating a bag of chips then he saw the figures again so bloo talkes to wilt, edwardo,coco,and cheese about his plan he was orlando bloo riding coco with his son (cheese) and a little boy (edwardo) so they went to the doids house where sue answerd the door (again) and said "you again" but was interupted by frankie and took the rest with her.But bloo has another plan he sneeks into the doids house (with mac) to see the figures and bloo looks in a bedroom (the doids bedroom) and bloo says "see I told you" then they hear "I like cereal" cheese came in and he wanted choclate milk. But they were cheaking out stewie. bloo wants to put it in a box and ship it to irlend but stewie wakes up and sees bloo & mac then he takes a picuere of mac then cheese comes in with a pouch then stewie takes the pouch & sqeekes "you cant take this pouch becuse we are the only ones who can drink them" then cheese screams, mac was surprised to see every disrespectoid in the houes then all the sudden a black boy (chuck the clucker) comes in the home & looks down & stares at mac & bloo then bloo says "hey,stupid im bloo" then chuck says "yah whose the sqare head?" then frankie comes in there houes in her pajamas"what is go....BLOO then cheese comes in with more pouches and says"choclate milk" frankie dragged bloo and cheese back to fosters while mac walked home.The next day Mr.herriman is in his office and bloo plays a prank by putting a whoopie cusion in his chair (becuse bloo was bored) and suddenly bloo has a plan he dose orlando bloo but this time taking out stewie and that plan failed (becuse of frankie) so one day mac and bloo were at fosters and cheese came in holding pouches and drinking them. The next day bloo said to mac "why is this happining" mac says he's out of the plan so bloo dose it as orlando bloo (again) and sneeks in but mac comes in and tells bloo what he is doing but cheese comes in with more pouches and thinks it's choclate milk and the doids come bursting in and see orlando bloo then they where yelling like an angery mob then harry says "CHEW TOY STELLER!" then bloo says "huh i like pattleballs then chew toys" then frankie came in with mr harmen & madem foster they where shocked to see all the doids all the imaganery friends where shocked as they saw the doids then chuck came in & saw bloo then he looked down & says "im so sorry blue dude its jest that HARRY is a little of a madness maker" then bloo forgives him & stewie squkes he knows him then harry clamed down then betty says to frankie bloo & mac are welcome to are clubhoues any time but she cant becuse its for kids 10-16 then frackie told betty her age then betty was not happy she says to her "so your 17 well there will be less frackie's then one overwhaighted harry" then harry looked at betty with his mean face then kissed him then at the end bloo & mac where playing in the doids yard then a happy betty & stewie were sipping there pouchs. Transcript madam foster:here we are pouchville,whashington bloo: boring when did things get boring again mr.heirman: now single file line,one by one,hurry it up havn't got all day, no triping, no bugging (frankie is carrying suit cases) bloo: mac.....we moved from mac mac:hey,bloo bloo:mac what are you doing here? mac:I moved here also cherrybrod lane one street up. I didn't know you were moving here madam foster:(walks by) I want some more space to walk around outside. mac: well this is a pretty normal town is it bloo (bloo gets in the houes then sees a human with handlebars) bloo: mac did you see that mac:see what (bloo runs into the new house sees another figure again) bloo:MUST....FIND.....OUT wilt:what must you find out (bloo wispers a plan to wilt) ( orlando bloo goes to the doids houes & knocks) sue: i'll get it betty!! (sue looks up) sue: hello bloo: good evning ms the names orlando bloo im here to take out you trash sue: what for bloo:for the needy frankie: ill be right back bloo: thats why I'm here the needies need your trash frankie: orlandoo there you are we live over there sue: you know him? frankie: yes,he's my uhh bloo: I'm her boyfriend frankie: yes he's my boyfriend bloo: yes,sugarpuss how about a kiss frankie: aw come here you (puckers up) bloo: eww do you kiss your babies with that mouth sue: you have babies frankie: yes uhh bloo: sixty-seven frankie: yes, sixty-seven lovely children bloo: what were there names again blubberbut frankie: uh...tomas...and....anna..belle bloo: don't forget idiot,stupid,bootsy,and ring a dong frankie: we better be going. bloo: yes as soon as I get my (gets taken by frankie)...... sue: oh well (back at fosters bloo is with mac) bloo:I swear I saw it with my own two eyes. mac: oh really..... nice try. voice: I like choclate milk! (bloo & mac turn around it's cheese bloo has an idea) the next day....... (door bell rings) sue: YOU AGAIN?! bloo: hello ms long time no see this is my ostrage ronald,my son choclate milk,and a random little boy cheese: I like cereal frankie: orlandoo there you are and the rest let's GO that night.... mac: I don't know,bloo but what if there not sleeping bloo: I cheaked every single window no sign of someone awake mac: okay if you're sure (gets pushed by bloo into a open window bloo hops into the window) bloo bloo: see I told you admit it mac: *sigh* you were right (cheese comes out of nowhere) cheese: can I have some choclate milk mac: shh bloo: unfinished bussness here hello cheese: okay (walks away,stewie wakes up) stewie: (sees mac and bloo) squeak squeak cheese: (holding a pouch) choclate milk (stewie takes the pouch from cheese) ahhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh (the doids come in to see bloo and mac with cheese and stewie) peggy:whats going on here? mac:This is a dream you're having a bad dre..... peggy:(puts hand on mac's mouth) that won't fool me. (chuck looks around courisley) bloo:hey stupid i'm bloo chuck: ya, who's the square head bloo:who do you mean,mac frankie: what is going on...... BLOO bloo:what? it was...uhh frankie:no time get back to bed you two, mac go home mac:thanks alot bloo (The next day) Bloo:why is this happening? Cheese: i like chocolate milk (The doids come burst open) Harry: chew toy stealer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bloo: whoa whoa whoa i play with paddleballs not chew toys Luna: yeah you took stewie for your self (Mr harmen & madem foster comes in) Mr harmen & madem foster: what? The imaganery friends: what? Frankie: what? Chuck: what? Chuck: whoa whoa whoa whoa harry cool it Harry: yes chuck Chuck: sorry bloo dude its just that HARRY is a madness maker Bloo: im sorry that i took stewie. The doids: its ok bloo you to mac Betty: your welcome at the clubhoues any time Bloo & Mac: ok Frankie: what about me? Betty: how old? Frankie: 17 (Edit rest) EDIT REST PLEASE (IM LEARING MANERS)